


Spoiler: At The End, She's Free

by cloverfield



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Aesthetic Meme, Akio's Sex Car, Car Crash Imagery, F/F, Stock Images Only Challenge, no text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Every picture tells a story - and this one shouts about a car crash.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Spoiler: At The End, She's Free

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty aesthetic using only stock images. Non-text meme response.

**Author's Note:**

> You and I both know exactly what that smashed car represents.
> 
> #RestInPieces


End file.
